


Love Infested (Yandere! Twisted Wonderland x Reader Smut)

by eldritchoverlord



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Aphrodisiacs, Choking, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, Dire Crowley/Reader - Freeform, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Female Reader, Forest Sex, How Do I Tag, Loss of Virginity, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pomefiore (Twisted-Wonderland), Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Rook Hunt/Reader - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Stalking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Twisted Wonderland/Reader, Vaginal Fingering, Yandere, reader is 18+
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldritchoverlord/pseuds/eldritchoverlord
Summary: This originally started as one oneshot, but as I'm writing more smut, might as well upload it here too. These are also posted on my Tumblr.
Relationships: Dire Crowley/Reader, Rook Hunt/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115





	1. Dire Crowley

The heavy door creaked open to Crowley's office as you walked in. Your heartbeat increased as you gripped the sides of your pants, and walked to his desk to where the chair he sat in was faced to the window. But you knew he was there, his large cloak spilled onto the sides, and his metal cladded fingers rested on the sides.

You knew you were getting annoying asking everytime if he had any information on getting home, but everytime you did, he answered more quickly and too aggressively. It was almost like he didn't want to tell you. It also felt as if he was out on the grounds of the college more often, too. Whenever you walked around with your friends, it was if you could see glowing yellow eyes at every corner.

But, he was your only chance of returning home, you would have to deal with it and continue as if nothing was bothering you, like your current situation now.

You tried to keep your head high as Crowley gazed out the window.

"Headmaster... I know I asked you, but have you figured anything out about my travel home?" You gripped the sides of your pants to calm your nerves.

His response took a minute (or so it felt like) before his chair rolled to face you, his head low as his hands stayed knitted together. "I am kind, but your questions are getting selfish." He stood up and walked to the side of the room.

"I-I'm sorry but I just want to go home. I'm sure you understand." You replied looking down flustered.

"Is it not nice here? After all the kindness I have given you, you still wish to leave? You're the selfish one here." He stopped next to the mirror. "I have provided food, clothes, shelter, allowance! You had nothing."

Your eyes widened in shock, he never snapped like this. "I just miss my family and friends... I'm sorry if it came out wrong."

"Hm...But since I'm your gracious Headmaster, this mirror could possibly be the portal." He smirked as you ran over to look at the mirror better.

You smiled and ran over to the mirror, smiling at the reflection. Memories of your loved ones came bubbling back. You'll be back soon. "Thank you so much, Headmaster! I can't wait to return...I miss them so much."

His smile turned into a smirk as a hand ghosted over your neck, the cold metal snaking causing you a shiver.

"But it doesn't matter anymore. You have me now, and I'm the best choice you have right now." He laughed lightly. "You have no records and no chance at gaining a foot in this world. So, it's safe to say..." The metal claws gripped tightly at your neck as you choked out. "...You are mine. You would be nothing without my generosity!"

He collided your body against the mirror, shattering it as well as your hope of returning home. "Awe, can't go home? Well, it's settled then! You stay here as mine. I love how things turn in my favor." He released you and let you drop to the floor.

Your heart dropped as you looked at the broken shards, tears slowly slipping down but your heart burned. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! You're crazy!" You whipped around to face him. Picking up a shard and moving to throw it at him.

Slap! Sharp metal grazed your skin.

You toppled over to the side. Cupping your face as blood pricked up from the slap wound.

"So selfish to your poor Headmaster! Apparently, you need to see how truly lucky you are..." He said grabbing your shoulder before you pulled away.

"G-Get away! I'll tell my friends and they will kick your ass." You said, tears spilling over.

"And apparently you need a punishment as well! Your "friends" can't get to you. There's no record of you to report." He then slowly took off his mask and a glove. 

Dark wavy hair fell in place and his yellow eyes seemed more intimidating now. He tucked some hair behind his pointed ear and grabbed you and slammed you down to the ground, his leg between your thighs as his lips collided with yours.

You tried to move your head but he bit down on your lip sharply allowing him full access. After what felt like a minute, he pulled back. Lines of saliva connecting you two.

His hands moved to his zippers and belt and unbuckled them. You looked up in daze, your head spinning as despair consumed you. Your way of going home was gone, you had no chance alone in this world before he would get you again, and now he would be your first time? This twisted man? Your heart was so heavy you might as well. Besides, your pants were growing damp as much as you didn't want to admit it. Your pants felt heavy and hot.

You placed your hand on your forehead as you rubbed your legs together as a last attempt to block him out. He pulled you up as he unbuckled his belt and zipper, his erection out. Although everything was still a blur, you could tell that you would have some trouble with it. You also noted how he had some flicks of black raven like feathers and the head was a light pink, precum oozing out.

You stubbornly pushed your head to the side before he grabbed your head and forced his cock into your mouth.

"If you don't do it, your ending punishment will be much more worse." His voice completely devoid of any Crowley you knew when you first stepped through that mirror. Tears welled up, but you started to bob your head up and down his veiny member. A low groan of satisfaction escaped his lips as his clawed hand grabbed your head to speed up the pace, every sheath of his cock into your mouth reached deeper in your throat until choking sounds were audible and drool mixed with the precum dribbled down the sides of your mouth onto your ruffled shirt and chest. Suddenly, his hips started to buck up, his clawed hand gripping harder onto your head(sure to leave marks).

His groans came repeatedly as you could feel his cock twitch in your mouth. Your warm, wet mouth slick with spit and his cum was becoming to much for him to handle as he only got a few more thrusts in before he released his warm cum, slowly enough to coat your mouth and button upped shirt that was already drenched in fluids and your sweat. Whatever makeup you had on was streaked. You wanted to spit out everything but you didn't want to make more of a mess, so the thick salty substance stayed put.

He pulled his underwear over his half erected cock when he pulled you up onto the desk. Slowly taking off your pants and leaving your underwear on.

"So wet, I'm guessing you're enjoying my punishment?" He unbuttoned your shirt leaving it on as his breath reached your breast. "Not too much of one if you're enjoying this much, my dear."

His now erected dick now grinded through your underwear, already growing sticky as small moans were made from you. The friction causing you to try and buck your vagina against his cock.

He came to a sudden stop as his hands pulled down your underwear, slickness connecting you and the panties. His non-gloved fingers were inserted into you with ease as his fingers curled around. His thumb padded down on your clit, moving the sensitive bud up and down in motions as your voice squealed. Your hands gripped the sides of the desk as your chest heaved with moans, your core tightening as his fingers stretched your walls and his thumb stimulated your clit faster. You slapped your hand onto your mouth but was pulled down as you reached orgasm, your sweet moans reaching his ears.

Just when you rode out your orgasm, his cock laid out, straightened to your entrance.

"W-Wait!" You tried to manage out of your dizzy head but his hips slammed down into you, allowing you to feel every twitch of his cock and groove of it. You let out a pained gasp as Crowley groaned heavenly. That's when some blood slipped down your thighs and onto the desk.

"Oh?" He gasped. His expression seemed so innocent for a mere moment before he returned back. "This just means I'll be your one and only forever, dear~" He chuckled before sliding in more, your legs gripping onto him as his mouth reached down to your neck and chest, littering it with hickeys and tiny beads of blood. Your chest glistened with sweat as Crowley moved to slowly start thrusting. The pain swelled up as more tears trickled out along with your drool slipping out.

The lewd sounds of labored breathing and slapping skin filled the air along with the smell of sex. He gripped down onto your hips, his hands digging into your skin. He moved a leg onto his shoulder to allow himself to get deeper. You arched your back as you clasped your hands around your mouth, gasps of pain and pleasure escaping through.

His pulled down your hips faster and his thrusts became fast enough to hear the slapping of his balls against you. You moved your head to the side to grip onto anything.

His words came out as heavy breathes, "No, look at me while I claim every inch of you."

Your cheeks felt even more warm as he drawled the words out. Your head rolled back to face him, your boobs slowly spilling out your bra.

"Aah!~" You screamed when he hit thrusted into a certain spot. "Right there! P..PLease!" Your voice breaking apart with varied moans of pleasure. Fresh tears renewed themselves as the ecstasy was too much. His hand gripping down on your hip, the other rolling your nipples around with his fingers, Crowley pounding into that one toe curling spot, and the thin layer of sweat, cum, and blood upon you...It was all too much and crude.

His cock pounded that one spot relentlessly as your toes curled and your whole body tensed up. Your core was so close to snapping as he filled you up with each sloppy thrust. You held your mouth as his golden like eyes stare down at you, drinking in every detail of your face and body.

His thrusts got sloppier as you could feel him twitching inside you. Crowley had to be of getting closer.

"I want you to say my name." His voice a near growl as his eyes turned to a glare. His hands gripping down harder on your hips.

A few more thrusts, and your vision felt blurry as you reached your orgasm. Your voice was a near mess of a shriek and pitiful moans as you felt your slickness increase and dribble down his cock. He let out a sharp groan as came soon after, your lower body feeling pleasantly warm as it coated your insides completely. Any cum that dribbled out, he pushed it back in with his fingers.

Crowley stepped back, finally exiting you as you laid limp on the desk. Your numb hands started to try and button back up as the guilt slowly came up.

"Oh, no, that's not happening!" Crowley chirped unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it to the ground. He then went back to hovering over you, chest glimmering with sweat.

His lips reached down to your neck again, biting it slightly. "I'm not done with you." As you felt his hands unbutton your shirt...


	2. Rook Hunt

Your fingers tapped the sides of your desk, paranoia swallowing you slowly as your eyes shifted from side to side. You closed the doors, right? You closed the windows, right? Oh, why did you deny going out with Grimm, Ace, and Deuce? You didn't feel safe outside, but you also didn't feel safe alone either in your "home" too apparently.

You heard the blinds suddenly whir, and you whipped your head around to the nearest window, but it was closed. You got on to your feet, grabbing a heavy book. It wasn't the best protection, but it was something.

Why can't you feel I feel safe anymore?!, You said walking out your room and down the hall of Ramshackle Dorm. Even at school, surrounded by your friends, you still feel unnerved.

You looked down and saw the one open window. The curtains swaying as the wind billowed inside, leaving a chill. You smiled. Finally everything would be secured. You went to shut the window, but was that dirt? No, no, don't overthink. You closed the window without a second thought.

Then, something crashed and you screamed. And a haughty laugh echoed. The ghosts wouldn't do this! You ran down to the hallway to the stairway, only to be tripped by something on the stairs. You felt your body fall down the few remaining steps and another shriek left. As your body collided with the ground, you heard steps.

You tried to get up as fast as you could, your now sprained ankle almost holding you back. Thankfully, adrenaline came through as you stumbled to the heavy doors, pushing it open.

More laughs echoed as if it was entertained. Maybe you could run to someone before the person caught up with you. Oh, or hopefully Tsunotarou was on one of his nightly strolls?

"Hel-!" Was all you could get out before a sudden pressure came down on your back, your body colliding with the cement of the pathway. The pressure stayed on your back before slowly pushing on down harder.

You couldn't mutter a word as your vision was obscured and head blurred. You turned your body to the side and lift your head, but as soon as the pressure alleviated, it then crashed down onto your face. Muddy boots.

"Who...Who is there?" You said tears mixing in with the mud.

"Awe, you don't recognize me?~" It was Rook. Of course it was. He was a skilled hunter, you just never thought...he would do this sort of thing. "After all, I've been pinning after you for so long now! You just started noticing this week, mon trésor."

He was stalking you for how long now?!

"But now you're mine. And I've been holding myself back for sooo long now, mon trésor. Let me claim my reward now.~" The boot was lifted and before you could try to scramble away, he tied your hands and legs with rope intricately and tightly and then gagging your mouth to prevent screaming anymore.

"You are quite the noisy one when scared. I can't wait to hear you scream from pleasure from me soon.~" He then grabbed your shirt and dragged you to the woods behind Ramshackle. Tears ran down your face as you tried to wiggle out his grasp. But was there truly any escaping from a hunter like him?

The deeper you were brought into the forrest, the less you knew where you were and the less you struggled. Adrenaline running out as the pain from your injuries started to set in.

Suddenly, he came to a halt, and untied you. "Give me another challenge. Nothing is fun without a little chase, mon trésor."

You then, stumbling up and baring the weight of your injuries, ran without a second thought as your hands scratched at the gag, ripping it off.

He tsked slightly, watching your pathetic form attempting to run off. Your helpless form was such a sight to see, as his pants grew tighter. He loaded the weapon, carefully slipping the aphrodisiac dart into it. And he aimed, watching your form slowly slipping away from his sight but not quite. Then, he pressed the trigger.

It struck your neck perfectly and you gasped out in surprise. But as you tried to reach for it, your movements got hazy again as heat started to rise from your lower regions.

And then you fell down to your knees, the grass rubbing on your pants and hands. Sweat slowly started to appear on your forehead as shaky breaths left you.

Rook grinned and in no time, he was by your side. You still tried to retain some dignity crawling away from him. Just what was in that dart?!, You tried thinking.

"Hmm, just like a bitch in heat. You can't deny what your body wants so just accept it.~" Rook's hands gripped your hips and pushed you back down on the ground. Better than pavement, at least.

He then flipped you over onto your back as he slowly undid your blazer and shirt. Your bra finally exposed. Then moved on to your pants and slipped them off.

"The moonlight causes such a beautiful glow on your aching body. Oh, just the sight of your perfect body, mon trésor, makes my body want every inch of you." Rook spoke with a shuddering voice. "But first, let me appreciate you first."

He smirked at you as chest then hovered over your aching wetness. You couldn't help but spread your legs a little wider for him, fully on display for him. He then planted kisses on your lower stomach, sucking and biting occasionally. He then trailed down to your soaked panties, pressing hard kisses and then following it up by running his tongue down flat against your folds, the friction of his tongue against your bundle of nerves making you gasp.

He nipped gently at your underwear slowly pulling it away to reveal your soaked self. Rook then lowered himself back down to your slickness and moved his tongue around the lips, before flattening and moving against your vagina.

You gripped his blond locks, trying to buck yourself against his mouth to hurry up and move faster. You needed instant relief after what was shot in you. Rook grinned at your attempts for pleasure.

He grabbed your hips to keep you in place before licking your clit lightly, testing first. You clutched his hair tighter as you let out a shuddering breath.

"Pl..Please..." You begged as you felt his mouth wrap around your clit and you mewled loudly. He slowly started sucking it, agonizingly slow, then releasing. "Faster, pl-please...!"

Then, his rhythm became faster. The constant sucking of your clit around his wet mouth before letting go only to repeat kept you on edge, steady moans leaving your mouth. The core you felt rising was so ready to snap you needed it bad.

You gripped his hair harder and then, through all your wetness, you felt a finger slip in. As his pressure continued on your pearl, his finger hooked upwards hitting an erogenous zone. You whined as drool started to dribble down your chin and sweat dotting your skin.

His movements became faster, the curling of his finger inside you, his sucking on your clit, it all became too good and your body shook as you reached climax. Your vision dotted with white as you orgasmed, whining loudly as your body fell limp while you tried to catch your breath.

But your body didn't stay tired for too long before your body became hotter again, itching for more touches yet again. And Rook was apparently ready as well.

You heard the clink of a belt and unzipping of pants. You could also see blazer tossed to the side along with his pants. His unbuttoned dress shirt gave you a good view over his toned body and you clenched your legs together to try to relieve yourself.

"Non, non" Rook teased, prying your legs apart to see your slick. "Be a little patient for me, yes? I'm just trying to admire your beauty."

You writhed slightly trying to grab onto him as your back was still on the ground. Then, finally, you felt his cock grind on your folds. Always so teasing he was. Rook Hovered over your body, his pale arms seemingly cage you to him.

You gasped in shock as Rook's cock invaded you finally. It felt so warm and filled you up nicely. Tingles ran down your body as you shivered in relief, and Rook let out a low groan. He moved his hips steadily, giving you little time to adjust but with how wet you were and the use of some drug, it didn't matter too much.

His thrusts were slow, as he leaned down closer onto your neck to which you draped your arms over his shoulders. You bucked your hips back to meet his with his thrusts, whining for more.

"If you're going to act like a bitch in heat, then I'll treat you like one." Rook said haughtily, steadily picking up speed as you could hear slaps of skin together.

As he pounded into you, you moaned and wrapped your legs around his torso. His lips collided onto yours desperately. His tongue slipping into your mouth trying to get a taste of you.

He could feel the tremble of your lips as he would pick up the speed and the racking of your nails against his back. Your walls felt so nice, tightening so graciously around his cock. Once your lips parted with ropes of drool, he moved to your neck and started biting harshly to lay claim. You were his and Rook would thoroughly show you that.

You started to feel your core rise again as sweat dribbled down your thighs yet again. You could feel yourself letting out more higher pitched moans are you were approaching yet another climax.

And you could tell his was fast approaching. His thrusts got a little sloppier, going down at different crevices inside you, and he was soon pounding you into the ground.

Pathetic noises left your mouth at a greater speed than before. You bit harshly down onto your lip before opening your lips to orgasm freely, body shaking yet again as Rook groaned out his orgasm.

A foreign feeling made you roll your eyes back as his cum coated your walls, some dripping down on your inner thighs. It was a pleasantly warm feeling.

Rook leaned back before rolling you over onto your stomach. "Ah, mon trésor, we're not quite done.~"

~~~

How many hours passed already? Your mind was in a haze. How many times have have you came? How many times has Rook came in you?

The drug finally wore off, but now you were feeling the effects. Your legs felt so sore and tired. Rook placed his blazer over you and wrapped you lovingly into his arms, placing a small kiss on your forehead.

"Even like this, you still are beautiful to me.~" You sighed against his bare chest. You have a feeling you're never going to be able to leave him.


End file.
